harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Headteacher
The Headteacher was the chief administrator of a school who made the major and final decisions for the day-to-day function of the school. They have the power to determine and overrule any other decision made by any other authority unless they have a Board of Governors. They also had the power to appoint any new staff. In the case of a wizarding school, they also upheld any protective enchantments and grant access for anyone arriving or leaving the school. History Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Dilys Derwent was Headteacher around the time of the 18th century. She was once a Healer for St. Mungo's Hospital and along with Everand, was one of the two more celebrated Headteachers than any other. She had a portrait in both the school and St. Mungo's. Armando Dippet was Headteacher by the time the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle in the 1942-1943 school year, and one girl, Myrtle Warren was killed. He denied that Tom was to blame and instead awarded him the Special Award for Services to the School when he pinned Rubeus Hagrid for the crime. Albus Dumbledore succeeded Dippet and was Headteacher during the First Wizarding War, and founding the Order of the Phoenix. He was a powerful and well-known wizard who taught Harry Potter and guided him to victory in the Second Wizarding War. He was killed during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in June 1997, but he was later found to be the one who organised that death. Dumbledore was sacked on two occasions but later given the role of Headteacher again. When the Chamber of Secrets was opened a second time, Lucius Malfoy "persuaded" the Board of Governors to sack him for incompetency when he was unable to find and stop the culprit. Minerva McGonagall was Acting Head for May 1993 until the truth was found out. Then, Dumbledore was sacked again by Cornelius Fudge when he found out about Dumbledore's Army and thought Dumbledore wanted to take power from him, and that he was lying about Voldemort being back from the dead. Fudge was wrong but Dumbledore claimed he had in fact, started the organisation. Dolores Umbridge took over from Dumbledore in that time from April to June 1996. She was unpopular with both students and staff, strict and would not teach proper Defence Against the Dark Arts because she only thought students needed to learn the basics from books. Eventually, she was tricked by Dumbledore's Army and taken to their supposed "secret weapon" only to be dragged away by centaurs. Dumbledore was later proven to be telling the truth about Voldemort and given the job back. When Dumbledore died, McGonagall was Acting Head again until Voldemort and the Death Eaters took over the Ministry of Magic in August 1997 and instated Severus Snape Headteacher. The Death Eaters controlled the school until the Battle of Hogwarts in May 1998. Snape was sacked and McGonagall took over, eventually succeeding properly when Harry Potter won the Second Wizarding War. McGonagall was Headteacher from May 1998 until she left office in the time between 2008 and 2014. She was succeeded by an unknown Headteacher. Known Headteachers Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Dumbledore.jpeg| Albus Dumbledore Minerva.jpeg| Minerva McGonagall Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic Durmstrang Institute Castelobruxo Behind the scenes Notes and sources Category:Roles at Hogwarts School